Wolf Brothers
by the dark hero of time
Summary: this is my second story it is a naruto harem naruto and his brother gunnar are also werewolves but i did not steal this idea this is my own idea plus i need help for the girls for both of them so in review ask what girls i should have a naruto pairing
1. the beginning

**Hello everyone AshxAnabel here to give you a new story full of action, adventure, love and romance**

**Hello everyone AshxAnabel here to give you a new story full of action, adventure, love and romance.**

**Naruto: Oh great this is going to be a disaster. Gunnar I just read your story, and it is not that good!**

**Rage: Hey leave poor Gunnar-kun alone ok Naruto**

**Naruto: Who are you?**

**Rage: I am the female 8-tailed wolf.**

**Kyuubi: Gunnar does not own Naruto.**

5 years ago the demons know as Kyuubi no kitsune and Rage no Ookami attacked the hidden leaf village. The fourth Hokage decided to seal the 2 demons in his 2 young sons. Gunnar Uzamaki and Naruto Uzamaki and their mother Kishuna Uzamaki were left alone.

Time skip three years after the fight

Gunnar and Naruto were busy following they 2 best friends Sakura haruno and Ino yanmaka. Ino was holding onto Gunnar's arm as Sakura was holding Naruto's hand. "Gunnar-Kun what are you going to do today". Ino asked nicely. "I do not know today Ino-chan maybe some more kunai practice". Gunnar answered back. As Sakura and Naruto talked about the academy for ninja training. "Just 2 years left for me and ino till we go to the academy for basic ninja training". "Hey guys watch this", Gunnar says as he goes through some basic handsigns. "Hegen" Gunnar says, where Gunnar stood was a dog."kawaii"Ino says picking up Gunnar. "Ino please put down my brother" Naruto says at her."Oh do i have to he is so cute and cuddly i jjust wanna hold him all day." ino says cutely as she lets me go.

Meanwhile at the uzamaki complex "Tsume be careful hanging those banners"Kishuna say carefully. "Hey Kakashi you think gunnar will love these justu scrolls this year "says a a old man in a red sage suit."i think so Jariya"Kakashi says finishing wrapping the presents. "Here they come everyone hide everyone" Kishuna says. As Gunnar, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. "3 2 1 suprise " everyone says as Gunnar and Naruto almost jumped out of their skin"happy birthday you 2" Gunnar and naruto had a great birthday and so they had fun. Kiba challenged Gunnar to a little taijustu match and they had a great birthday.

**Well thats a great ending next xhapter beast unleahed will be your gunnar and naruto become thier half were wolves self and meet the demons in them gunnar actually learns to summon his demon till the next chapter bye oh and i am adding a younger rin for naruto and a young kin and tayauy for gunnar **


	2. battle at the uchiha compound

**Hey there everybody. Today is the chapter were gunnar and nartuo they both share 2 bloodlines the dragongain and the ability to transform into a werewolves. But they will be only half werewolves and right now they are asleep.**

**Hinata: oh they look so cute asleep.**

**Ino and Sakura:hey keep your hands off our gunnar-kun**

**Kin and Rage:stop fighting over him he is ours anyway sakura and ino**

**Kyuubi and tayuya: Gunnar does not own naruto and never will**

*Get those damned demons.* one villager said chasing 2 young boys.*Big brother why are they chasing us?" Gunnar asked running with his brother from the villagers.

"I do not know brother." Just then gunnar and naruto trip and are being kicked by the villagers. Meanwhile at Ino's parents flowershop sakura and ino were waiting for gunnar and naruto to show up." Oh Gunnar-kun and naruto-san were are you guys."Both Ino and Sakura. "Hey girls were are your 2 friends"asked ino dad**(AN anybody know inos dads name tell me ok) **"We have no idea dad." Ino said today was also their birthday and they fith year rage and the kyuubi were sealed.

**(mindscape of naruto)**

"Ok this time the villagers were not as merciful as last year." Why did they throw me down a sewer well might as well find the exit. "**So my container has finally decided to visit me".** Who are you. Naruto asked politley at a pair of big red fox slited like eyes. "**I am the mighty kyuubi no yoko also known as the nine-tailed fox kyuubi no kitsune" "**But how the fourth killed you how could you be sealed in me and why are you a girl."

**(minscape of gunnar uzamaki)**

"Ok this is werid why am i in a snow feild in the middle of no were." "Last I remeber is getting kicked to death and next i am in a snow covered field might as well see if i am in snow country." Gunnar starts walking he bumps into a door with a smiley face that is cute as he passes it he enters a door that says sealed as gunnar enters he is tackled by a cute girl his age with eight wolf tails. **"Your finally here you are finally here hi my name is Rage no Okami." **"Ok this is werid why are you sealed in my mind and what is that statue that is appering." **"Oh looks like your blodline is awakened the dragongain and that statue is your lycanthrope side finally awakening."**

**(out side in the real world)**

We did not do anything to you and you still blames as both naruto and gunnar start to change their hands become claws there canines growing larger there body being covered in fur **"We DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO YOU PEOPLE WE ARE NOT DEMONS." **Both naruto and Gunnar realesed a feriocius howl as gunnar picked up the scent of blood and the faimliar scent of a yuki uchiha and her mother and both sasuke and itachi plus a strong smell of snakes and an uchia that just went rouge. _"drat yuki mikito sasuke and itachi are in deep trouble i got to go help them now.'_ Gunnar starts running noticing he started to run on all fours like a wolf following the scent of blood when he got to the uchiha compund he saw a snake dude and Fagaku uchiha going rouge attacking itachi as i howled in rage. **"Itachi Leave Faguku to me and handle the snake going for sasuke."** Gunnar yelled at itachi understanding why gunnar looked like an oversized puppy walking on to legs as gunnar stares at faguku. "So the demon brat came and decided to go to the demon side of him." As he activated his sharigan feeling another genjustu activating as he looked at gunnar gunnar dragongain activated as he howled.

(play kryptonite or any good battle music for this fight)

Gunnar versus faguku

Gunnar charged at faguku claws ready to slice at him as faguku dodged as he ran threw some handsigns**. "Fire style phoniex flower justu**." yelled Faguku as he fired a billon balls of fire at gunnar as gunnar doged going threw some hands seals of his own _" I hope rage-chan is right about this i have great chakra reserves thanks to my extra trainig but this is a S-class ice justu but i got to atlest try." _**"Ice wolf style howling blizzard"** Gunnar yealled inhaling alot of air then exhailing alot of cold air frezzeing th e fire balls and hitting faguku head on with it as gunnar went through more seals.** "Ice style ice prison justu." **As gunnar trys to keep up he is attcked by a shadow clone and is knocked back as faguku goes through hand seals as itachi apper and uses his own handseals as bot shout out** "FIRE STYLE GRAND FIREBALL JUSTU." **both fireballs collided canceling eachother out as gunnar see faguku throwing a kunai at yuki and mikito gunnar yells no as he trys to run but can't but as he reachout to stop the kunai his arm stercted as he grab the kunai and uses his other arm streching it around faguku knocking him out as he lifts faguku up and slams him into the ground knocking him out as he howls in vicotry just before he passes out. Itachi picked gunnar up asking "Mom will gunnar be ok?" "I think so Itachi he is just suffering from chakra exuhastion and he is just like his dad becoming a werewolf and holding the only dojustu that can nullifly the mangekoan sharigain. say Mikito as she carrys gunnar to itachi room to rest.

(During the fight at the compound)

Naruto was having his own problems he had almost killed some body becuase they thought he was still a demon. **"I am not a demon the only demons i see are you guys". **when he picked up the scent of 2 iwa ninjias and neji and hinata in trouble. "drat well i better go help out those 2". Naruto starts running on all fours as his brother did 12 minutes ago running then he tried to get through the gates bur he can't but kyu-chan tells him his arms could stretch. so he streched them over the gates and goes to were hinata and neji are when he see and iwa ninjia tieing up hinata and neji getting his butt handed to him(A/N i am major lazy right now so no fight for naruto) narutos dragon gain was activated and he learned a bunch of lighting justus.

In the morning Gunnar was woken up by his mom and itachi naruto was at home resting after that little change he did also but during the time gunnar was out rage explained that gunnar was only half werewolf but she did not know how to change gunnar back. As gunnar and itachi ate breakfast with the rest of the clan itachi decided it was time for gunnar to train under a chunnin. Kishuna decided Itachi should train gunnar since gunnar was able to copy the grabd fire ball justu the sharigan and the phoneix flower justu thanks to the dragongains double copy ability. "ok i will train him but gunnar should also train in his father taijust the lunar claw." After his mother left gunnar and itachi when out back and gunnars training started.

**Well thats that here is chapter 2 of wolf brothers**


	3. snow arc the misson begining and middle

**Yo Ashxanabel here to introduce the next exciting chapter in wolf brothers. Today gunnar, itachi, and 2 of itachis friends who happen to be jounin senseis in the cannon are going to go on a mission gunnar will be joining to continues his learning and using his dragongan and learning how to unlock his second form and gaining 3 count them 3 girls hearts Yuri of the village hidden in the ice, cynder dragoness from spyro she ended up from my moms village hidden in the sky, and the princess of the snow country.**

**Cynder:so i finally make an apperance in your story so let me guess gunnar uzamaki kills the darkness in me to save me right.**

**me: wrong spyro dark-side is released from him and you 2 fight but you get hurt but before dark s kills you gunnar uzamaki uses the completed version of the FLAME DRAGON BULLET to save you he and dark fight unleashing gunnar second transformation and his powerful burst mode of the raging wolf**

**Rage and Drago:gunnar mayo does not own naruto if he did naruto would be with hinata and sasuke would be dead.**

**(ps this will not be like the cannon just some points will be like the cannon. sorry for that little confusion.)  
**

Today was gunnar's birthday. The young copper haired kid, has made extraordinary progess since his mom let me train him. Gunnar got the basic mode of the sharigan down. He also has made excellent progess with the lunar claw taijustu training. Since his transformation and the number of clones i made him spar against he has learned the lunar claw shredding and the basic 20 combo slashes. He even managed to unleshed his first fury striker which I dubbed the tornado claw. since he spins and creates a flurry of slashes on his opponents. Why I got a close friend from whirlpool and his brother made Gunnar a special sword for his birthday he called it the wolf edge since it took a dragon fang and a few charka orbs to make it. He also has mastered a total of 48 fire, 10 wind, 20 ice, and 12 thunder justsu's. Well i better stop writing and see how gunnar is doing on his new fire justu a A-rank called Flame dragon bullet.

"Drat, I almost had it that time". An enraged Gunnar said as he tried for the seventh time today the flame dragon bullet. **_"Gunnar-kun do not get angry you almost had it"._ **The voice of Rage sounded in his head. _"**Hey kid you need to focus on fire in your mouth building up and then realase it".**_ Marcus explained** _"Oh right, thanks Marcus_". **"Alright this is it get ready dragon monkey dog horse bull dragon "FLAME DRAGON BULLET". Gunnar shoots out a giant bullet of fire shaped as a dragon. "Not bad Gunnar-Kun you finnally got it down." a young pinked hair girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. "Saukra-chan what are you doing here." "I thought of coming over to give you this scroll for you and Itachi for a misson." Sakura said, Just then Itachi appered from via sushin. "Thanks Sakura for delivering todays misson well what you know it is an very rare a-ranked escort misson and what he wants me to bring the kid along to to test out his bloodline." Itachi said loudly. "Itachi could you please stop yelling i am trying to get some sleep." Sasuke yells.

In the village hidden in the sky

A young black dragoness by the name cynder was walking around looking for her friend spyro when she ran into her friend Ember. "Cynder we have trouble dark spyro is back but this time he and spyro are sepreate." "What they never were sperated before Ember get to the gaurdians i will buy you the time you need to find Volteer or Ignitus." Cynder yells as she flys in the decretion the noise was coming from.'

At kohonas gate

"Itachi why did the hokage wanted you to bring the werewolf instead of your brother sasuke." Kakashi hatake asked. "Because kakashi Gunnar-kun could master more then just justu on this misson he could copy bloodlines." Said Kuernai yohi. "Thank you for explaining Kuernai." Meanwhile gunnar was ahed of the group using his dragongain second level to spot any genjustu or any enemy ninja when he spoted the demon brothers in a puddle. "Hey Itachi want me to tell them that they can come out now." "Go for it gunnar." "Hey Zaku Kimmaro you guys can remove the genjustus i know it is you guys." Just then a bone bullet come by gunnar and he defeclted it with a wind justu. "Nice gunnar you have gotten stronger since last time." A smiling kimmarro with Zaku appered. "Hey guys how goes the spy misson on the snake going." "Fine we found out he is targeting sasuke and some of the bijuu for world domination again." Just then Itachi, Keruani, and Kakashi reading his perverted book again finally caught up. "Gunnar you know the demon brothers." Kureani asked. "Know them these guys are gunnars water justu teachers, speaking of water justu did you guys sneak some water justu scrolls from orochimaru." Itachi asked. "Sure did Itachi and can we join you guys on this escort misson since we wanna join kohona after this." "Sure guys." Gunnar nods with Itachi and Kurenai.

Mean while back at the village in the sky (play some good music for this battle)

Cynder was Fighting Dark spyro in the air. "Heh weakling dragoness you cannot and will not beat me i am stronger then my weaker half." "Well i will not give up yet i will continue to fight even if it means losing my life." Just then dark spryo used his elment of wind to blow cynder away. As she tried flying away she was sent plummeting down to earth from the sky. When she landed she heard voices "come on gunnar show me your best taijustu style, I the mighty copy ninjia kakashi will take you down a peg". Ok Kakshi-sensei lets you handle my dads taijustu style the lunar claw, Dragongan level 1." _"I wonder what these group of people doing to that hunky werewolf it seems to be one of them they must be sparing that werewolf must be gunnar and that cyclops like teacher must be who he is sparring. I might as well watch._"

"You are going down Kakashi lunar claw shredding claw." gunnar throws a flurry of claw swipes at Kakashi easly dodges them. "You are as perdictable as your dad. Kakshi sends a round house kick at gunnar but gunnar dodges it as he starts going threw handseals. "FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME BULLET". Gunnar fires a huge blast of fire at Kakashi but kakashi counters it with a water dragon bullet not knowing gunnar copied the handseals and the move. " Finally decided to get serious huh then i am not holding back dragon horse monkey ox tiger summoning justu sick him boys".(i have no ideas for the summon seals so i am just guessing) "dragon ox monkey tiger wolf summoning justu banshee i need your help." a small white wolf appers and yawns "Hi Gunnar-sama are we going to play today." Kakashi starts laughing, "That little thing cannot beat my dogs you just wasted chakra summoning that puny wolf." Banshee starts to tear up as itachi kimmarro zaku and kuerani all block ther ears as gunnar starts molding the bones in his ears thanks to kimmarro letting gunnar copy his bloodline. "It is ok banshee let it all out." banshee starts crying emitting a loudly ghastly wail making the dogs disapper. she stops crying as kureani picks her up rocking her back and forth calming her down. "Damn them bones are hard to manipulate." Both gunnar and kimmaro say. "Ok gunnar thats it no more holding back Gunnar this techqunie will finish you." Kakashi goes threw 12 handseals as gunnar manages and also copys him, "CHIDORI" bOth yell as the clash both dispelling as kakshi kicks gunnar cornering as gunnar starts to glow. "Burst mode it is do or die time raging warrior gunnar goes human as his body grows angel wings as he kicks his oppnent upward "SHAdow clone justu." 4 gunnars apper as he kicks his oppent even higher." Gunnar uzamaki barrage 20 combo." All four Gunnar werewolves start swiping at Kakashi with their claws.

Meanwhile with Cynder

"Wow that kid is stronger then spyro and flame combined that technique he called the flame dragon bullet was awsome." "Also he unlocked his first burst mode just like my moms friend, Kishuna Uzamaki wait, Burst mode, werewolf like my moms friend that means he is the one i am arranged to marry eep." Gunnar felt a surge of charka as they start heading wiht the princess of the snow country. "Hmmmmmmmmmm what was that strange surge of demonic like charka must be my imagination." Gunnar thought as he picked up three chartka signatures and one was female but this one was giving off a honey scent. "Rage Marcus you guys feel what i feel and smell." they all nod. "Everybody down now."

CLIFFHANGER of doom

r and r and send ideas no flames

**Got any ideas give me a review and i will see if i can add it i will make this chapter longer but i am out of fuel.**


	4. contest

**alright everybody contest time**

**in this section i will be holding a contest**

**ok vote on what will happen**

ok girls some are from other things ok

i am going to add etna and flonne from disega number one which of the boys get one or both you decided

bulma pan and and other girl in dbz same thing

girls frompokemon same rules as the other 2

and sheena colletta presea and raine decided who gets them

now naruto and gunnar will be trained by the boys from there world plus i am adding sonic girls to harems ok

now gunnar will go to sonic world so choose he trains with and same with naruto for all four places

plus at the water fall gunnar and naruto will be facing sasuke but as knights gunnar silver wolf of the wind naruto red fox of the wind.

vote and the next chapter will be up when there are enough votes.


End file.
